The History of the Kazukis
by Xian
Summary: About all the Kazukis on RBV,RBV:NG, and CS.
1. Book 1 Chapter 1 Making Friends

Ty's First Days:Chapter 1- Making Friends  
  
Notes:I've decided to expand the story from RBV to CS so...  
  
Ty stared down at his newly-created PET.   
  
"First time to see a navi?"A voice asked from within the device.  
  
Gulping, Ty replied,"Yes..."  
  
Zeon, clearly reading Ty's bewilderment took the oppurtunity to introduce himself."Well...my name is Zeon.exe! Nice to meet you!"  
  
"My...my...name is...Ty!Ty...Ty Kazuki" The young teenager replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you!"Zeon smiled. He bent his arm, and began to itch his back, from boredom. "Can we go to the fair or something?"Zeon, by the looks of it, had a knack for adventure and danger. That was the way Ty's granparents programmed him. His design was one of medieval look. His head wore an old helmet, with a pale green color. Zeon's armor was similar in color, except for a small design across the chestplate. The symbol was of the family crest, which were two wings touching the tips of each other. It seemed the wings were trying to cover up a rising sun.  
  
Ty awakening from his stunned mood, and completely forgetting about his grandparents replied, "Sure."  
  
_____  
  
A small talent show was being contested, and Ty could hear the sound of musicians and singers try their best at winning. They were singing an old song called Graduation Song, by an artist named Vitamin C. He began taking in his surroundings, and smelt hot dogs, popcorn, and cotton candy. Workers at the fair, doggedly tried to convince him to try their games, which was to no avail.  
  
Ty barely noticed the teenager that was standing in line for some food, when he bumped into him. The teen fell forward, quickly getting back up, inflamed. Ty, wanting no trouble, quickly barked, "Sorry about that!"  
  
"Forgive him!" A NAVI said from the boy's PET, which was of different design. It attached to the side of the arm instead of the waist.  
  
Several minutes went by, and the stranger began to brush his clothes off. The young man, who looked close to 16 or 17, wore baggy brown jeans. He had a relaxed look to him. A bandana was wrapped securely around his head, and his shirt was one of average size, which was also black. Loose brown hair flowed over and under the bandana.After brushing up, he stuck out his hand,"My name is Shinju Toriyama. It's okay, it happens sometimes."  
  
Ty, relieved, shook his hand and greeted to him. "Mine is Ty Kazuki, and I am sorry."  
  
Shinju smiled, and began to walk off. He suddenly stopped and whirled around. "Hey, would you like to go watch a netbattle with me?"  
  
Ty shift his feet, and scratched the back of his head. "I'd like to, because I really need to learn how to..."   
  
Shinju Toriyama smiled,"I'll teach you. That reminds me, this is my navi, Ark.exe!"He said as he extended his arm, to show his navi. The navi smiled, and waved.  
  
Zeon, which was named after an army in an old cartoon Ty's grandfather used to watch, was introduced.  
  
_____  
  
Wideswords clashed in the arena, as two battle-worn navis dueled it out. Taking in that many new PETs had been issued, most of the fans that were rooting were probably new to netbattling as Ty was.  
  
After parrying each others swords, from stress, the swords smashed into pieces. Both navis jumped back, as they grabbed their busters to use.  
  
One, which was cladded in old samurai armor, raised his spear, and aimed at the other navi, who looked like a magician of some sort. Spear points rained down upon the Magician, who, in return, fired waves of cards at the points. Explosions rocked the field, as their attacks, equal in power, slammed into each other.  
  
Either operator began to yeild, and they rapidly began inserting new chips. The operator of the samurai-type navi, who looked in his 20s, yelled,"Yamatoman! This will not be finished easily!"  
  
The other operator, in reply to Yamatoman's operator, barked at his own navi."Magician! Let's finish this!"  
  
Both navis acknowledged their masters' commands, and commenced attacks. A barrage of arrows, and cards begun, as the field shook violently. Yamatoman suddenly disappeared, and appeared behind Magician. Yamatoman smiled, and said, "Areasteal, is quite intriquing, don't you think?" He then thrust his spear aimed straight for Magician's back.  
  
"I can't agree with you on that one!" Magician growled, as he spun around and thrust a Knightsword straight at Yamatoman's torso. Both navis hit their mark, and the crowd began in an uproar.  
  
Cyan data, and purple data rose into the air on the arena, and formed LOGOUT. Both operators in returned slammed their fists against the console, but then each one walked to the other.   
  
"I will beat you next time, Zennith!" The operator of Magician said.  
  
"I guess we will both wait for that day to come, Nemo!" Zennith replied, and both shook hands and smiled. They then turned to the crowd, and gave a bow. Fans began flooding the around them, and they were soon lost in the midst.  
  
Shinju clapped, and then turned to Ty. "Well...Let's teach you how to battle!"  
  
Ty smiled, and they bothed plugged into a lightpole.   
  
"Alright! You begin by greeting your navi, and yourself to each other..."Shinju began, slowly but surely helping out Ty along the way. After the tutorial, Shinju said his goodbyes, and left.  
  
Ty slowly began walking down the street, content and happy at the moment.  
  
"TY!""Zeon shouted, as Ty, startled, lost his balance, and fell forward.  
  
"What do you want?" Ty screamed.  
  
"The netbattlers that we watched earlier today are quite famous!"  
  
"I kind of figured that out from the afterfight..."Ty replied, lifting the PET so that he could see Zeon, and the data that was being shown about Zennith and Nemo.  
  
"Zennith is a ZZ-Class ONBA officer! That is one of the highest ranks achievable! Actually, there are not that many in the first place!" Zeon said, magnifying the information about the ONBA ranking system.  
  
"And what about Nemo?"  
  
"Nemo is under the wing, of the great, Mr. Higsby! He collects many rare chips! That explains why he had that Knightsword!" The navi shouted in glee.  
  
"Save the data, and let's get going!" Ty commanded, as they began to walk a little faster, turning a corner, and walking down an alley.  
  
_____  
  
The alleyway was quite dark, since the sun was straight overhead. Ty slowed down, and began to feel that he wasn't alone. Suddenly, a teenager strolled out of one of the many shadows, and Ty gasped.  
  
The teenager, if it was a teenager, even though he looked 14, he sure didn't seem it. He had dark loose purple hair and creepy purple eyes. Black was the chosen color of his garments, which, when he moved, was quite silent. Ty suddenly realized he had just came out of concealment.   
  
The teen's dark eyes gazed straight at Ty, maybe even through him, with the feeling he was getting.  
  
"Who...who are you?"Ty asked, stepping back one, and taking a deep breath.  
  
"My name is none of your concern,"He said and began to walk off.  
  
"Hey! Come back!" Ty shouted, wanting an answer.  
  
As soon as the mysterious stranger stepped into a shadow, he was gone. Ty stood there, dumbfounded at what just happen. The alleyway suddenly grew much lighter, and there was little that was concealed by darkness.   
  
"Hmm..."Zeon murmured, as Ty shivered, and quickly walked off.  
  
_____  
  
"I wonder who that could've been..."Ty muttered to Zeon, but was then aware that their was another new face ahead. "[i]Let's hope this one isn't so strange...[/i] He thought, but quickly thought different as he saw the cool design of the navi that the stranger had.  
  
He was yet another teen, and looked at me and smiled. "Hey! My name's Jen! What's yours?"  
  
Ty stood there, speechless, and was about to same something when Jen shouted, "Where I come from, Jen is a boy's name!" Ty quickly apologized and introduced himself and Zeon. After a short while, he grew tired, saying goodbye to Jen, and went to the ONBA Facility where he was to stay.  
  
"Zeon? Could you run a search on the person we met in the alleyway?" Ty asked, as he walked to the Metro.  
  
"I already have, and I have found no significant record of his existant..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"He simply was not there...Maybe if we had a name or something, then we could do something...But till then, I couldn't find any ID that would go with his picture.  
  
Ty leaned up against one of the poles on the Metro, and went into deep-thought. 


	2. Chapter 2 Cloneblues Attack

Book 1 Chapter 2: CloneBlues Attack  
  
Notes:ANy RBV member would remember this...This is the first attack not the last one...  
  
Months later,I had made even more friends. Two in particular, Morpheus and Andoryuu Hiru,Andy for short.   
  
"Zeon!Firesword!Zapring3!Attack!"I shouted as Zeon's arm formed into a sword with flames firing from it. He dashed forward and threw a zapring3 into his opponent.  
  
His opponent stood motionless, because the zapring3 had tooken effect.   
  
Zeon dashed forward and slashed twice,deleting his opponent.  
  
Ty looked over at the operator, who was flustered. "One day I'll beat you!"He said.  
  
"Maybe one day,Derek,maybe one day...,"I muttered and plugged Zeon out. "Until that day,I'm out of here!"I said walking out when we both got messages on our PET. We looked at each other and then ran for Higsby's Chip Store. A group of netbattlers had already gathered. Shinju,Zelloss,the mysterious person in the alleyway, and Andy were among them.   
  
Zennith walked in,and said"Please plug into the terminal."He motioned as a terminal slid out from a hidden compartment.  
  
We all obeyed and plugged in. Morpheus walked in with a boy that looked a little like Shinju. "Zel!"Morpheus yelled as Zel looked from the terminal.  
  
"Matson?"Zel asked.  
  
"Yeah,bro! Who else?"Matson replied.  
  
I looked at the two and shrugged it off. i turned back to the terminal. We had gone down some kind of elevator and walked off of it. "Zeon,what's the status?"I asked.  
  
"It appears to be a large domed network with, by the looks of it, a test chamber at the far end. We are proceeding towards it right now!"Zeon replied as Dynast,Epsilon,Andy's navi, and the others walked forward.  
  
A huge machine fell down onto the ground and stared at us.  
  
"What the?"Some navi said.  
  
"Zeon! Firesword!Zapring3!"I shouted as others gave commands to there navis. I threw the zapring3 at the monsters arm, but it deflected easily. I dashed forward and slashed with the sword. Luckily it got through but it immediately broke the sword.  
  
The monster stared at Zeon. He had raised his arms, and was fixing to get slammed when Zennith yelled,"Area Steal!"  
  
Yamatoman teleported by Zeon, grabbed him, and then jumped back. "I won't be there everytime!"Yamatoman said and then attacked the monster head-on with a barrage of bullet tips flying from the spear.  
  
The monster's attack had created a wave that was bringing up the ground from everybody. We stood back up and attacked it.  
  
Yamatoman then blurted out,"His weakspot is his head!"  
  
We then gave gun chipsand they all fired upon the monster, as it grew weaker and weaker. It soon exploded and the whole area was filled with a bright light and the test chamber broke open. As the light dimmed. Blues.exe stepped out.  
  
"What?"I muttered when Yamatoman began to speak.  
  
"Get out now! He is too strong for you guys!It is a clone that can destroy a network by just winking"Yamatoman said charging up his spear.  
  
"We're here to help!"A voice said behind Zeon and the navis. They all turned to see none other than,Rockman.exe.  
  
Roll appeared,followed by the real Blues, and then Gutsman.  
  
"Guts de guts!"Gutsman said and charged forward creating a shockwave.  
  
CloneBlues smiled and teleported behind Gutsman and twirled, deleting Gutsman. CloneBlues looked for his next challenger.  
  
"Gutsman!"Dekao said, and then began crying.  
  
The navis dashed forward the elevator to get out but we yanked the plugs, and they were transported away.  
  
Zennith yelled,"Get out!"  
  
We all dashed out of the store and looked at it.  
  
"Well,that was different...,"I muttered as I noticed that Morpheus,Andy,Matson, and Zelloss were whispering. Isat close to them on a nearby bench and acted as if I was tired and was asleep. I could only here Andy since he was the closest, and the other voives were muffled. I could barely hear Andy anyways.  
  
"We...back...the..."Andy said.  
  
Somebody replied to him, and then they began to leave. They walked to the metroline and walked in. I followed,acting as if I was going to Marine Harbor,which I bought a ticket for, and when I noticed all of them went to Marine Harbor but then went to a secluded train. There was only one explanation. Kotobuki...But no one could live at Kotobuki because of Gospel when they tried to take over the world.Then it hit me,"They are Gospel..."I bought a few chips and then took a train to Okuden Valley. 


	3. Chapter 3 My Life of Crime

Book 1 Chapter 3- My life of crime.  
  
"Morpheus,I have found out that you are the leader of Gospel and I would like to join...,"I wrote and Zeon sent it. See, the thing was that ONBA killed my parents so I wanted to get back at them by joining Gospel. Minutes later,I heard a brustle in the leaves, and a shuriken flew past my ear, slashing it. Bloodtrickled down my neck.  
  
Andy stepped out and smiled,"Well...you can take pain without screaming, so you past the first test but now for the final test...,"He said and smiled.  
  
Morpheus stepped out,followed by Zelloss,Matson, and some girl."Your job is to netbattle Zelloss. Zelloss will decide if you are worthy."Morpheus said and then left.   
  
Andy grabbed his shuriken which had stuck in a tree and began walking off,"Good luck,"He smiled and then left.  
  
Dynast appeared in front of Zeon. "Zeon! Bubblerx2!"I said.  
  
Zeon's arms turned into guns and fired. Two bullets hit Dynast as the rest hit a rockcube. I looked at Zel. His clothes had been tattered where Dynast had been hit.  
  
"Firesword,Elecsword!"Zelloss shouted as Dynast dashed forward.  
  
"Barrier,Guard,Sword!"I shouted as a barrier went up and a sword formed around Zeon. Zeon jumped forward slashing and then formed a guard to keep him from getting slashing at Zeon's open side.  
  
Dynast jumped to the left and instead of slashing my stomach, my open side, he slashed at my back. As it went down, it slammed into the barrier, and pushed him back. He got back up though and slashed. Another slash and Zeon would be deleted.  
  
I was worring a little about Zeon,when I saw a glint in the sun. I turned and saw Zelloss jump forward with a katana.  
  
I pulled out a dagger, and pushed it to the side,kicking Zelloss back. I ran to Zeon and put two minibomb chips in.   
  
I looked back as Zelloss pulled a gun out and put a bullet right at the hilt of the dagger,falling out of my hand and flying into the water.  
  
Dynast jumped forward and grabbed Zeon's newly-uploaded minibombs. He then threw them into the ground, deleting Zeon, and weakening him.  
  
I looked as Zeon appeared back on the PET. His data was a blur. He would need fixing.If I leaved threw this.  
  
I got on my knees and said,"Well...shoot me then!"  
  
Zelloss raised the gun up to fire.  
  
I smiled. "Not!"I shouted as I pulled a shuriken from my belt and threw it at him.  
  
It sliced his arm and blood trickled down. I dashed forward and tackled him. I felt a burn on my cut ear as his blood mixed with mine and spread. The gun went flying intot he water.  
  
By this time, a crowd of people had gathered and looked at us. I thought we was busted for sure when Zelloss said,"We are ONBA top elite netbattlers that are training in situations like this. You should be proud to see your country's best fighting to protect you."  
  
My PET made a beeping noise. The words, 'You're In!'flashed across my screen. I looked up and smiled. I looked at the crowd and walked through them.  
  
"He must be pretty good,"A voice said.  
  
"Those lying SOBs,"A voice said in the wooded area. I didn't take no heed to it. 


	4. Book 3 Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1:The Beginning  
  
Notes:This is my first Fan Fic so I hope you like it.  
  
"Uhm..."I said,wondering what datasilver I should use.   
  
Datasilver is what is used now instead of chips. . Now that we have that cleared   
  
up, let's go back to the story.  
  
"FlameSword,Draw!"My father said and dashed forward. The sword had flames coming   
  
out of it from every direction. It seemed to ignite the whole room.   
  
"Wind Gust,Support!"I shouted, as a box with a lever on it landed in front of   
  
me. The lever switched to the front and it began blowing away   
  
everything,including my father.  
  
My father smiled,"You have gotten better,Xian!" Oh,that's me,Xian. I am 12 and   
  
and very new to these 'Cyberbands'. My dad was the one that got me a cyberband   
  
and he gave me some starting chips to use as well.  
  
"Ninji,Summon,GO!"I shouted as a ninja-looking virus appeared and slashed at my   
  
father.  
  
He laughed as it went directly through him. "You have forgotten about my   
  
Illusion,"an adaptor bit,"Now to finish this! Rabiri,Summon,StrongSword,Draw!"He shouted as a metal   
  
bunny shot a zapring in my back. The paralysis had already tooken effect. He   
  
dashed forward and slashed, inflicting damage of course. He followed up with a   
  
tiny bomb. My data quickly exploded, and the world around me became familiar   
  
again.  
  
"Job well done,Ty!"My father's navi chirped, encouraging my father and not me.   
  
That was my father's name,Ty. He had some pretty awesome stories to tell when he   
  
was 13. He always talked about, in particular,Zelloss Grausherra and Dynast,his   
  
navi. He always said that they were linked in a way that no one could   
  
understand. He even said he worked alongside him in NeoGospel which he hoped it would be restarted again one day. He showed me pictures of them. Anyways, back to the navi.  
  
The navi's name was Zeon. I hated that navi. He would always ignore me, but   
  
would always listen to my father.Day by day,navis were becoming smaller and   
  
smaller so that is why my father kept him, most likely. Ever since the   
  
destruction of Akihara City, no one cared for navis, me included.  
  
"You need to gather some more datasilver and find some adaptor bits!"My dad   
  
said, throwing me a constellation prize,more than I expected, but it was my dad.   
  
It was 1000 zenny! All I needed now was some adaptor bits and an element and I   
  
could become a full-pledged cyberbody. Cyberbodies are what we look like on the   
  
Cyberworld. Most everybody looks the same except for a few who hacked into there   
  
cyberbody to make it different.  
  
"Was it fun,"My mother,Khaleen,asked. Mom always had my back when I needed   
  
somebody, but now old age had slowed her down. My parents were in their 20s when   
  
they first met and got married in their 30s. I was born, of course, when they   
  
were in their 50s. Don't ask.  
  
"Yeah, but I lost again!"I said kind of depressed.  
  
"They way you fight, of course you will lose!"Zeon commented. I felt like   
  
ripping the PET,what he lived in,apart.  
  
My mom stared at dad and he quickly left the room. "Time to eat!"My mom chirped   
  
when my dad screamed,"Fire."  
  
I dashed down and saw a fire coming from the oven, and a look of amazement on my   
  
dad's face. In the fire, a pair of wings were floating!  
  
"The Wingland symbol...,"Zeon muttered as his wings unfurled, and steel formed   
  
on the trimming of the wings. Blades quickly shot out of them.He was ready to fight, by the looks of it.  
  
"I'll fix it!"I said and put my cyberband on. This could be a chance to earn   
  
some datasilver. As soon as I put on the cyberband, the world became very dark,   
  
and the fire had turned into a grotesque monster. It was a Red Condor, a   
  
bird-looking virus that could destroy the house.   
  
"Ninji,Summon!"I shouted as the Ninji slashed the Condor, inflicting damage on   
  
it.  
  
The Condor became furious and dashed forward, leaving a trail of fire behind   
  
him.  
  
My father's body appeared in the cyberworld. "Leave it alone! Zeon can handle   
  
it! If you don't it will burn the house down."  
  
"Just get mom to put the flames out!"I shouted as I uploaded another datasilver,   
  
a zapring1. I threw it directly into the bird and made it stop.   
  
The bird was paralyzed and could do nothing."Shockwave!"I shouted as I   
  
slammed a pick down into the ground and it hit the Condor weakening it.  
  
A blade of pure water slammed down into the Red Condor and finished it off. A   
  
datasilver appeared,a barrier!"I told you not to fight it!"My dad said taking   
  
the datasilver for his own.  
  
I took my cyberband off,disappointed, and saw the damage. The couch was scorched   
  
and everything else was a crisp. "Well,think of it this way,"I began to say. "We   
  
finally get to remodel like you wanted to!"I finished as my dad glared at me.  
  
My dad shook his head, and then burst out laughing. "For once you are   
  
optimistic, yet it isn't a time to be that!"He said as he tried to stop   
  
laughing. The best he could do was get it to a chuckle. "I will admit you are   
  
getting better at battling!" 


	5. Chapter 2 Hacking

Chapter 2-Hacking...Accessed...  
  
Notes: Basically this one introduces skills. the skill used on this chapter is called hacking.  
  
"Come on, you weakling,"The bullies taunted as the cornered me agaisnt a lifting crane in a construction yard.  
  
"Weakling?!You took my cyberband, so of course I am a weakling!"I shouted as the main bully replied with a fist to the face. Blood began trickling down my face. I stared up at the bullies.They were smiling. I looked above them and said,"Prinicipal Copuka,"I said nervously. "What are you doing here?"I finished.  
  
The bullies had turned into ice-cold statues. It was kind of funny how there was nothing behind them, but they were so afraid. I quickly spun around and jumped into the lifting crane shutting the door behind me.I locked it. "I can get them off of me,if I can pick them up,"I thought as I turned the computer terminal on.  
  
"Type in password,please,"A computer voice said,startling me and making me jump up, hitting my head on the roof of the small compact cockpit.  
  
"Oooooooooooouch,"I said and rubbed my head. The boys had figured out, after I took off that the principal wasn't there so they now were banging on the door.  
  
"Come on,Xian! We promise to give you your cyberband back!"The leader said.  
  
I quickly typed in words and phrases,trying to find the code.  
  
"Crane..."  
  
"Incorrect."  
  
"Yard..."  
  
"Incorrect. You have one more chance..."  
  
"F***!"I shouted as I thought of a word but quickly realized my mistake. The computer would think that was my answer, it was so unfair. I looked at the door,ready for the door to open and throw me out,straight to the bullies.  
  
"Correct!"The computer chimed. I stared in bewilderment. The cranes quickly came to life. I smiled as I saw the bullies look at each other and begin to run. I quickly manuevered the crane and picked up the leader, but the other two got away.  
  
I opened the door, and slowly walked to the leader. "Well,Iku! It is over! I win!"I gleed as the yard turned into my ordinary room. My other two friends,Coric, and Taku, walked back in the room, taking there sim mask off.  
  
"Who would ever think that the password was that,"Coric laughed.  
  
Confused? We were just in a simulation of bullies pick on kid, but kid fights back. Get it? Well,see,us four are kind of picked on all the time, so we practice in different situations.  
  
"Iku! Did you have to punch so hard?"I asked Iku.  
  
Iku was the oldest and strongest of our group.He had purple hair that covered up his right eye, and he had a red contact in his left eye. His shirt was of very large baggy size and was black. His pants matched with his shirt. It was oversized pants with a black color. But what was neat was that it had fire twisting up the left leg of it.  
  
"Sorry! I guess I don't know my own strength!"He teased, acknowledging that he did it on purpose.  
  
Taku jumped in,"Let's go virus bust! Come on!"He said pulling his cyberband out.  
  
Taku was always quiet no matter what. Unless, of course, he wanted to virus bust. That was his favorite hobby and due to that he had too many datasilvers. He even found a netdealer that let him buy some adaptor bits. He bought some for us, and now we all had our very own elements. Me,Wind,Iku,Fire,Coric,Earth, and Taku,Holy. He has white hair, and always wears and black shirt with a smily face on it. His pants are always green.  
  
My adaptor bits were so cool! I had a Poison Cloud that would always follow me and poison my foe, and I had a Gas Mask so that it wouldn't poison me. I also had an Illusion bit, recognize it? It was the one my father used agaisnt me. Remember now? Anyways,Illusion allows the user to become transparent, so the attack goes straight through him. My last adaptor bit was a Helmet. All it did is help me from getting confused. It was quite useless.  
  
"I guess,"Coric replied reaching for his cyberband.  
  
Coric was,how should I say it,a little different. He had brown hair, brown eyes, brown skin,brown everything! So now you know why he is Earth element...becuase it's brown! He always wears a dark brown cap, and a basic brown,of course, T-shirt and brown pants.  
  
He quickly put his brown,err...,cyberband on his head, and only a shadow was left behind. Taku quickly followed, which left Iku and me alone. Iku smiled,"Let's netbattle!"He chuckled and put his cyberband on.  
  
I shook my head and put my own cyberband on. The world instantly turned very dark purple. Gaseous pillars of smoke were all around me. Coric and Taku had equipped gas masks so it didn't hurt them but it did hurt Iku.  
  
He tried to breath,but was choking. I smiled.  
  
But he quickly looked up as his complete cyberbody changed. A humongous hole was in his stomach. His eyes turned into snake eys, and the rest of his body turned into snakelike body. He hissed.  
  
"Nice makeover!"Taku said.  
  
Something didn't seem right. Not right at all. Iku looked up and said,"Break Tiles!"  
  
"Break tiles?"I asked startled as holes all around him appeared.  
  
"You supposed to tell if you bought something new,Iku!"Coric shouted.  
  
Iku had lost 10 health from the poison cloud. "Ninji,Summon!"I shouted as a ninja landed and slashed at Iku.  
  
Iku slithered ot the side, and shouted something in a unknwon language. Cobra heads appeared out of the holes, and then they dashed forward.  
  
"Hey! It's one of those snake datasilvers!"Coric shouted.  
  
"No...,"Taku muttered. "That is something else!"He finished as he jumped out of the way, and a Flame Sword appeared in his hand. He quickly deleted the cobra that had attacked him.  
  
A barrier formed around me as the Cobra rammed into it. Coric landed on it with a Strongsword and Sword connecting with it. The Cobra disappeared.  
  
Iku seemed mad, but quickly turned back into Iku's old cyberbody. "Help! Soemthing is taking me ov..."He said but quickly turned back into the snake.  
  
"Huh?"Coric asked confused.  
  
"Geyser!"Taku shouted as pillars of water flew out of the empty holes. A Cobra rammed into him and bit him. He screamed in pain as his data tried to eject but couldn't. "A...fire...wa...ll"Taku said and then collapsed.  
  
"Coric, hold the snake off! We'll ask Iku later!"I shouted and ran to the firewall. I began decoding it and rewriting the data.  
  
Two Cobras dashed at Coric.Coric smiled as two rockcubes appeared, and the Cobras' heads smashed into the rockcubes.  
  
S-Iku smiled,"It's over! Poison spread!"He shouted as Taku began to twist and squirm. Suddenly all his datasilver began uploading and firing on their own. Coric was forming barrier after barrier.  
  
"Ding..."The firewall made a sound and it was down. Taku immediately disappeared. Coric and I followed.  
  
Taku laid sprawled on the floor, blood coming from his left shoulder...badly! Taku opened his eyes and screamed when he saw us. He quickly fainted. "Coric stay here, I am going to ask what Iku did..."I said walking away. 


	6. Chapter 3 Beforehand

Chapter 3-Beforehand  
  
Notes:This is a little before the members of CyberSystem appear and the end of navis...WARNING:This chapter has little important value except what Zeon meant to Ty.  
  
My life grew quiet after Coric died, and I always trained harder while I was on the Cyberworld. I was 22 now. Many years had gone by since that fateful day and I will never forget it. 5 Mettools surrounded me as I took it all in. My poison cloud was hovering above me. I saw movement to the left as a Mettool slammed its pick down creating a shockwave. I rolled forward,"Spreadshot!"I shouted as a gun appeared and I pumped 27 shots into one of the mettools. All of the mettools seemed to be choking. I knew why...my poison cloud was effecting them. It damage them by 10.  
  
A mettool dashed forward and slammed its pick down as another followed."Barrier!"I shouted as I dodged the first one and the second one collided with my barrier. All the mettools recieved 10 more damage. The weakened one that had been shot with a spreadshot was destroyed."One down,"I muttered.  
  
A mettol furiously slammed down its pick. I laughed,"Spreadshot!" Another gun formed and I fired at two mettools. One recieved 11 damage and the other 13. The rest of the bullets flew away to nowhere.The Poison Cloud finished those two off and deducted 10 HP off the others.  
  
I laughed,knowing that after this turn they would be dead. Both mettools attacked and I used my speed as a wind-element to my advantage. I dashed forward as the shockwaves went behind me. The poison finished off the last of the Mettools. A datasilver appeared, a shockwave. I grabbed it and took my cyberband off. I looked at it and smiled.  
  
There were no noises in the house right now because Zeon had just got tooken away by the government. I somehow felt a little sorry about it. I still don't know why though. I walked down the steps as I saw my father sitting quietly at his desk. He looked at me for a second but quickly looked away.  
  
One reason he was sad was because I almost had the right chips to leave on my own, and because of Zeon. I did feel sorry for him and I told him i wouldn't leave till I was 23. Which was coming rapidly."3 days till I can leave,father,"I said walking over to him.  
  
He stared at me and smiled,"Took you long enough."He turned away as a tear went down his cheek.   
  
"I only need one more shockwave and I can get my license,"I told him.  
  
"I know...,"He said, still looking away.  
  
I turned around to leave when he said,"You would have loved navis,Xian...,"He muttered and turned his face toward me. Tears dripped down his face. He reached into his pocket and brang out a datasilver, a dark mist. But he reached for another one, and muttered,"Here are two datasilvers that will help." The other was a shockwave.  
  
I looked at them, and then my father,"Thank you..." 


	7. Chapter 4 The Battle with Seita

Chapter 4:The battle with Seitamashii Ryuu  
  
Notes:This is when the CyberSystem first started out. Members og CyberSystem may recognize some names. Also this was to get you accustomed to battles on CS if you ever join.  
  
"Please submit you stats!" A computer voice chime.  
  
"My stats are...,  
  
Name: Xian  
  
Element: Wind  
  
Ranking: Z  
  
Zenny: 1000  
  
Adaptor Level: 4C/20MB  
  
Netbattle Rank:0  
  
HP: 100   
  
Upload Data: 1  
  
Natural Power: 1   
  
Technique: 1  
  
Natural Recovery: 0  
  
Speed: 2   
  
Datasilver Set:  
  
In Set:  
  
Barrier (3)  
  
Spread Shot (5)  
  
Wind Gust (1)  
  
Shockwave (3)  
  
Dark Mist (2)  
  
Recovery Rank 1 (4)  
  
Zapring1 (1)  
  
Snowflake Alpha ( 1)  
  
Kunai Ace (1)  
  
Ninji (40x1 (0**)/Disabled/Disabled)  
  
Adaptor Bits:  
  
In Use (4/4 C, 19/20MB)  
  
Gas Mask (5MB)  
  
Poison Cloud (6MB)  
  
Illusion (5MB)   
  
Helmet (3MB)"I slowly said to the computer.  
  
"Registration complete! Welcome to the official cyberworld!"The computer chimed. I stepped aay and looked around. "Finally...,"I muttered and walked towards the netbattle arena. It didn't look like much in the real world just a bunch of cemented domes. I quickly put on my cyberband as i passed a dome that only had one shadow in it. It was a person by the name of Seitamashii Ryu.  
  
"Dark Mist,Ninji,Summon!"I shouted as the arena grew dark and the Ninji dashed forward.  
  
"Now that smells terrible..." Aegis mentions as he takes to leaping for the side, tossing a Tiny Bomb at the direction where the attack came from. Readying another datasilver, Aegis brings forth the Wind Gust. The enormous fan starts spinning as it blows anything in its path away from it while Aegis stands beside the object in wait.  
  
"Barrier,Shockwave,SpreadShot!"I began saying as a barrier formed. "You know I can dodge your attacks until your health goes bye-bye?"Xian mocked. As he fired off the spray of bullets from the spreadshot.  
  
Fortunately, Aegis is leaving a trail of grass around, allowing him to slow down the progress of the poison (HP 140). Hiding behind the giant fan, the bullets riddled the Wind Gust and destroys it in the process.  
  
  
  
"Maybe we can make a little correction to that..." Aegis states as he brings out a Tiny Bomb and tosses it down the path that his opponent will be pulled towards.  
  
"Windgust for starters!"I shouted as the wind blew the bomb back at Ryuu. "Now for a couple of cannons!"I shouted as he started that way.   
  
Seeing the Tiny Bomb visibly changing course, Aegis (HP 135) makes for the floor opposite to where the Wind Gust stood and exploded. Obviously not happy with how the battle is going, he stands his ground and waits for the right moment to strike.  
  
I stood in front of the gust as the bomb exploded using the force of the wind as speed, running with it not at it. I fired off one cannon.  
  
At the same time, Aegis (HP 130) unleashed a shockwave towards his opponent's direction, taking in the hit from the Cannon with his Barrier  
  
I was hit hard,but now that we were close range to each other I shot the other cannon.  
  
Activating a second barrier, Aegis (HP 125) manages to avoid receiving damage as he follows the shockwave up with a Zapring1.  
  
A barrier formed then exploded. "Double Spreadshot! Sword! GO"I shouted,menacingly, firing off the two spreadshots but holding the sword, which i bought before the battle, for reserve.  
  
With his free hand coming in front, Aegis brought out a Guard to protect himself from the bullets his opponent has unleashed. He then takes a step closer and punches his opponent on the face.  
  
The punch went through me. "Illusion,"I smiled as I had the perfect oppurtunity. I slammed the sword down.  
  
Baring his teeth as he shrugs off the pain when the sword cut into his shoulder (HP 40), he grabs his opponent's shoulder and blasts his opponent in the face with his only Cannon. Two Recovery Rank1s ensured that his health is back up to 140 as he keeps a firm grip on his opponent's shoulder.  
  
I was hit hard by the cannon.(HP:60) But I quickly said,"Your making this easy!" forming a Zapring1 and throwing it straight at his gut.  
  
The electrical shock of the Zapring1 caused Aegis (HP 120) to stand momentarily stunned as he still holds on to his opponent. The poison cloud had thinned out. Without any gas to inhibit his greenery, Aegis recovers back up to 140 while being momentarily incapacitated.  
  
I fired off a Kunai Ace and Snowflake Alpha at Ryuu. And then began to slam a shockwave down.  
  
A hint of redness seemed to have glowed from Aegis' visor as the knife hit right onto him (HP 100 --120). In his anger, he blasted his opponent, which he fortunately still holds in his grasp with a Zapring1 on the face.  
  
I was tunned by the Zapring1."This battle is pretty intense,"I tried to say.  
  
With his opponent visibly stunned, Aegis (HP: 140) brought up a Tiny Bomb and tossed it onto the ground where his target stands.  
  
The explosion threw me headfirst backwards.(30)"I'm about outta of chips!"I realized as I just stood there.  
  
Seeing his opponent standing there doing nothing, Aegis pulls out another TinyBomb and approaches his opponent. Once one step before his target, he tosses the bomb right at his target's standing ground.  
  
"Nice bout!"I smiled as my data was ejected from the Cyberworld.  
  
"Sou da, it seems that nearly everyone I meet is into Poison Clouds and DarkMists lately..." Ryuu said as he got off from the cyberband, looking at the opponent with a grin, "It seems that the strategy would require some refinement, or luck if you want to succeed more often..."  
  
A small girl named Miyuu walked into the room. "Ryuu you will recieve 7 netbattle points and 700 zenny!"She said and then turned to me with a smile.  
  
"Xian you will recieve 4 netbattle points and 400 zenny,enjoy!"She said and walked away. I looked at Ryuu,shrugged and left.  
  
Ryuu left shortly after. 


End file.
